cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Menotah
Menotah About Menotah Menotah is a player created alliance in CN that was formed in part to the major clash/merge of The Dark Evolution and Athens. The alliance was created by some of the moderate as well as some of the senior government members to create an alliance that is truly different then all the rest. An alliance that values truth, honor, peace, and trustworthiness to achieve it's goals and grow ever stronger. The alliance has already ballooned since it's formal creation on July 1st, 2009 and was recognized by Planet Bob on said date. The alliance resides within the Black Trade Sphere and was founded originally by Joey67500 with help from Der Kaiser and Fellow. The alliance at present holds 14 members and growing just in it's first day. Government The government of Menotah consist of three Triumvirs, 2 general Council Affiliates and 5 other council members in charge of a separate department within the alliance from offensive and Defensive to Internal Affairs to External Affairs, Commerce and Education to name a few. The General Council Affiliate's job is to oversee the governments operations and insure that everyone is doing what they need to do for their represented department. All seven Council Affiliates go up for election by other members and are voted by how well they preform their duties. Special elections can be held if certain circumstances permit the necessity to hold one. There is also general government or minor government members that are in charge of helping the Council Affiliates do their job in their respected department as well as managing military divisions and squadron formations and control. All other active members have a voting power with in the alliance on certain matters that would call for the need of a complete alliance vote such as dismissal, wars, some treaties, and mergers, protectorate treaties, etc... Government Heads: Joey67500 (Triumvir 1) Der Kaiser (Triumvir 2) [[Fellow (Triumvir 3) General Council Affiliates: Darkstorm Terminal Other Council Affiliates: *Chief of Council: Deadfly *Minister of Internal Affairs: Sighet *Minister of External Affairs: Joey67500 *Minister of Offense and Defense: Lord Matt Watty *Minister of Commerce and Finance: Der Kaiser The Menotah Alliance Charter I. Preamble We the sovereign nations of Menotah, to establish a unified alliance for the nations of the world, ensure honor, form trust, provide mutual defense, increase the economic power of each nation, and to uphold the principles of Honor, Trust and Duty we were hereby established on, henceforth proclaim we, the Menotah establish a Charter and Constitution. We will maintain order, and spread fun but will be fair and respectful to all. The leadership of Menotah will govern with a fair and just body and will show the effectiveness and ability this alliance was established on. Furthermore, we promise to better Menotah and her membership and increase the standards and basis we were founded upon. II. Membership A. Requirements Membership of Menotah is open to all nations on Planet Bob, as long they meet the following criteria; they are not members of another alliance; they are not at war with a member of an alliance; they do not have some sort of conflicting issue that cannot be worked out. Menotah is a black team alliance and requests members to switch to black team upon joining for ease of trade and unity but does not require for them to do so. B. Applications Applications for Membership of Menotah shall be handled by the Minister of Internal Affairs or Triumvirates, who can accept or reject applications at their discretion. When a nation intends to apply, it shall fly the Alliance Affiliation of “MOTH Applicant” until they are approved and when such happens; they may change their Alliance Affiliation to Menotah. C. Expulsion Any member of Menotah may be expelled by a Triumvir for the following but are not limited to: espionage, attacking a fellow member or ally, Membership in another alliance; Behavior that harms the Honor and Trust that Menotah is based on. III. Leadership A. The Members of Government (MoG) The MoG shall work as the collective leading body for Menotah. The MoG is broken into divisions. These divisions consist of the Triumvirate, the Democratic Council and the Elder Conglomerate. The Triumvirate heads the executive, judicial and the legislative sections of the government. The Democratic Council is second in command in all three sections. Lastly, the Elder Conglomerate represents the membership in all the sections. I. Governmental Positions 1. Triumvirate: The Triumvirate consists of three members, who preside over the alliance. The Triumvirate is the head of the alliance's Government. Their objective is to ensure the security of the alliance and prosperity of the alliance. The Triumvirate is also responsible for tending to elections and ensuring they are ran properly. They are the head of the government and represent the alliance in foreign and domestic affairs. In the event there is an open Minister or Councilor spot, the Triumvirate will assign someone in the spot until the next election. When a triumvir chooses to retire they may choose a successor to supersede him/her with the consent of the other triumvirs, if the triumvirate does not select a successor the remaining triumvirates will nominate three members and setup a poll for the Democratic Council and Elder Conglomerate to vote for the new triumvir. The Triumvirate has the right to impeach or renovate Ministers and other officials. They are responsible for writing statements and announcements for submission to the Minister of External Affairs, and they hold lifelong terms. During wartime, the Triumvirate is granted emergency powers and takes the place of the Minister of Offense and Defense as the commander of the alliance's armies. In the event of the absence of a triumvir, the Chief of Council assumes the Triumvir's powers. Each Triumvir has a specific duty they are responsible for maintaining. A. Judgment Triumvir (JAG) - Deals with all disciplinary problems, he makes sure everything is fair and that the membership is happy. Also serves as the judge on issues, if necessary. B. Personnel Triumvir (COG) - Makes sure the government is competent, and that each person does their job. If he/she finds an issue, they bring it to the other Triumvirs. C. Policy Triumvir (COP) - Implements and enforces policies and decisions made by the triumvirate. 2. The Democratic Council: The Democratic Council consists of seven members. Four of which are Ministers, one is the Chief of the Council (chosen by the elected council, and approved by Triumvirate.) and the two others can contribute to any ministry or department. In the event a Councilor is removed, promoted, or resigns, the Triumvirate shall appoint a replacement with the consent of the council until the next election. All of the council is elected and in turn they elect the Chief of Council. The Democratic Council assists in the daily running of the alliance. They run Ministries and organize departments and maintain the alliance daily. 2. Chief of the Council: The Chief of the Council is second only to the Triumvirate, the Chief watches over the council to ensure they are doing their jobs correctly and efficiently. In the event of an absent Triumvir, the Chief assumes all of that Triumvir's powers. Including but not limited to: Voting on treaties, authorization of nuclear strikes, speaking for the alliance etc. The Chief is elected by the Democratic Council and serves for that term, assuming he/she is not impeached. If a new triumvir is sworn in, then the Chief will be evaluated for continuing service or a new Chief may be sworn in. 3. Minister of Offense and Defense: The Minister of Offense and Defense oversees and manages all attack plans, as well as providing for the defense of the alliance. The MoOD must check wars declared by and on the alliance, organize attacks and prepare the alliance for attacks. Other duties of the MoOD include but are not limited to: Organizing the armies of the alliance, Approving Tech Raids and attacks, appointing a Division commander to each Division, etc. 4. Minister of External Affairs: The Minister of External Affairs is responsible for representing the alliance and making official statements from the government, as well as overseeing and managing diplomatic relations and trade agreements for the alliance. The MoEA also negotiates peace in wartime. 5. Minister of Internal Affairs: The Minister of Internal Affairs manages and accepts/denies membership applications as well as keeping an updated roster of current members and overseeing the departments in his/her Ministry. The MoIA is also responsible for passing propositions from the Elder Conglomerate on to the Triumvirates and is also responsible for the Recruitment and Education of new members. 6. Minister of Commerce and Finance: The Minister of Commerce and Finance manages the trades, aid and the tech deals of the alliance. The MoCF also manages war aid, tech deals and financial projects and deals. 7. Deputies: Every Minister may appoint Deputies to help them with their duties and workload. C. Elder Conglomerate: Elder Conglomerate is an aggregate of the most experienced, active and well known accepted members of the alliance. Each member of the Elder Conglomerate gets one vote in cases of policies, elections, etc. All members of the Elder Conglomerate are expected to follow the charter and rules of the alliance. IV. Impeachment and Renovation In the event of a government member not fulfilling his or her duties, an Impeachment or a Renovation may be necessary. A. Triumvirates: In the event of a vote to impeach a Triumvir, the Triumvirate will have no vote and will have no veto power. The Democratic Council and Elder Conglomerate will vote and if a 4/5 is achieved at the end of the vote, then the Triumvir is dismissed. B. Council Member, Chief of Council or Elder Conglomerate: Any member may propose impeachment of a minister, councilor, Chief or Elder which can be approved by a simple majority vote by the Council, Conglomerate or the Triumvirate. C. General Membership: See Article II Section C D. Renovation: If the government member is inactive, not fulfilling their duties, or just cannot serve that position then a Renovation case is to be called. A renovation is a simple vote by the Triumvirate to replace a member of government for being inactive, or for said reasons. This replacement is not permanent and the person removed can retain their position if they show the want, or ability to do so. This is put in to make sure the government of Menotah is active and effective and that we understand events can interfere with your responsibilities. This is not to be used when the government member appoints a replacement or stand in. V. Elections: All Elections will be held on the first Sunday of each odd numbered month. They shall run 72 hours. VI. War and other Military actions While Menotah is a peaceful alliance it is able and willing to defend itself. It may also take military action for the betterment of the alliance or in defense of her allies or her members. Therefore we establish these rules and guidelines. A. Tech Raids: Every nation of Menotah has the right to Tech Raid nations not affiliated to any alliance without the consent of anyone at their own risk. A nation does however need the consent of a Triumvir, the MoOD or a military commander to tech raid a nation with an alliance affiliation no matter the size of the alliance. In doing so will make said nation responsible for any reparations and will face considerable punishment. B. Nuclear Weapons: While all nuclear capable nations have the right to own Nukes, they must first inform a Triumvir or the MoOD before purchasing any. Also Menotah does not approve any First-Strike Nuclear Attacks. But in certain cases First-Strikes may be approved. At least two Triumvirs must approve the First-Strike Nuclear Attack, if two Triumvirs cannot be reached, then at least 3 high government members (Council and Triumvirate) must approve. VII. The Code of Honor 1. All members are to act with responsibility. Having fun is great, but no one should get hurt. 2. Use common sense, and be responsible where required. 3. Behave and be respectful, and breaking this code will result in punishment. VIII. Amendments Any member of the alliance may suggest an amendment to the charter, and present it to the MoIA. The MoIA will then bring it to the Triumvirate, where if approved, the Triumvirate will set up a vote for the Council and Elder Conglomerate, that will run 72 hours. If the majority approves, it will be accepted and adopted into the charter. Menotah Treaties Menotah is part of the CDT Black Sphere Protection Treaty which was instated on June 29th, 2009. Two days before the alliance's official roll out on July 1st, 2009. Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances